A Sorting Nightmare
by Lacklustre
Summary: Hogwarts has a long standing tradition, Sorting! Oh what a nightmare! ScorpiusRose very lightly hinted. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Harry Potter in my greatest of dreams

A/N: I would like to thank littleObssion who helped me out with this. As well as marilynGR. An idea that came to me in a dream...XP No not really, I was just rereading the epilogue and this came to me.

* * *

A Sorting Nightmare

As the great oak doors started to slowly open, Rose felt a mixture of excitement and fear. They were going to get Sorted! She took a fleeting glance at Al, who was to her left, and exchanged terrified looks with him.

The Great Hall was exactly how _Hogwarts, A History_ described it, only a whole lot better. There were candles hovering above their heads and the enchanted ceiling was displaying a dark sky. She heard a faint whisper, some where in the back of their group, "I'm a shoe-in for Slytherin."

The wide-eyed group started to march across the hall. Rose could feel everything; how her robes were a little too loose, how fast she was walking, how they were all too close together. She wasn't claustrophobic - not really- but fear of one thing can bring out fear of another. _No!_ Rose wasn't afraid! Being afraid would definitely not help in getting into a house where bravery was prized.

Without realizing it, she started to recite what she'd read in her copy of _'Standard Book of Spells, Level 1'_ half way through the Hall.

"Will you shut it?!" Al spat out under his breath.

"Sorry," Rose replied quickly, ceasing her incoherent mumbling and instead, started looking around the hall.

To her right was, in all its glory, the Gryffindor Table. She could see the Gryffindor seal on everyone her eyes passed. Rose caught site of James who was waving extravagantly at them. She waved back, and James pointed at her left to a nearly hyperventilating Al.

Rose poked Al sharply on the arm, which caused him to look at her instead of sucking air in and out frantically. She pointed out James who decided to finally give his brother support with two thumbs up which Al nodded to.

Complete silence engulfed the Hall as all eyes were on the Sorting Hat. Suddenly it began to sing.

Rose couldn't concentrate, which only showed how nervous she was. She usually had no problem listening, but the reality of it all was just starting to swallow her in one big bite. _It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright, _she tried to calm herself. Unexpectedly, the words she'd used earlier on to calm Al filled her mind like a megaphone over a rowdy crowd, _"Don't worry, everyone we know – everyone we are related to – was and is in Gryffindor, it's only natural for us to be in it."_

She hadn't believed a word of it when she had said it and now when Sorting was a mere minutes away, she didn't believe a word of it either.

"_Just because your entire family in Gryffindor doesn't automatically mean you will be,"_ her Mum's words filled her mind instead. '_Thanks a lot Mum,'_ Rose thought bitterly. Rose knew though that her Mum didn't want her to go to Hogwarts with false expectations - and if it hadn't been her Mum – James would have been more than happy to inform her of that little… loophole.

Finally the Sorting Hat's song ended, and the actual sorting began.

"Abbot"

"Bones"

"Creevy"

Honestly, what was the problem? Why was it such a big deal getting into Gryffindor? Despite the fact everyone she knew was in it, Gryffindor wasn't the only house in Hogwarts.

"Hufflepuff"

"Ravenclaw"

"Slytherin"

Rose stopped her musings as the pale faced boy, her Dad had pointed out, during their departure at King Cross Station, as Scorpius Malfoy, was called.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat barked.

Shock was clearly written on his face – as well as on everyone else's in the room. All were thinking the same thing – _a Malfoy?!, a Gryffindor!!??_ However, the sorting simply continued.

"Nott"

"O' Riley"

"Potter, Albus" Silence filled the Hall. It had been quite quiet before, but now the silence was deafening.

Al gave Rose one last glance – a plea for help - before climbing on the stage, and she gave him a reassuring look. He sat down on the stool. Seconds passed by while Rose crossed her fingers inside her robes and chanted _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor _over and over in her head. Suddenly, the Sorting Hat yelled, "Slytherin!"

Again, like with Scorpius Malfoy, everyone looked at Al – who looked just about ready to evaporate. Everyone was thinking the same thing, _a Potter, a Slytherin? Was that possible? Allowed?_ Al gave Rose a look that could only mean "I want to die", as the Sorting Hat was removed from his head.

By now, Rose was in a right state. If Al wasn't in Gryffindor what did that mean for her? How many times had Al done something brave – like… cross Teddy Tonks. Well it really wasn't very brave but you just didn't cross Teddy Tonks. Rose was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear her name being called off.

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose gingerly stepped unto the platform and sat onto the stool where the Sort Hat was place before her.

"_Brains like your mother I see_." The Sorting Hat observed and, without further ado, shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

"_Ravenclaw?"_ Rose thought numbly as the Sorting Hat was removed from her head. _Ravenclaw?!_ _How am I in Ravenclaw? There must be some mix up, I mean, Scorpius Malfoy a Gryffindor? Albus Potter a Slytherin? And me? A Weasley! In Ravenclaw?_

Distantly Rose heard Al calling her but she paid him no attention.

"Rose!" _Really the Sorting Hat must be ancient. How accurate were those things?_

"Rose!" _And who ever heard of a Weasley in Ravenclaw? Granted her mother told her that the Sorting Hat did consider her to be in Ravenclaw when she was at school…but honestly?_

"Rose!" Al yelled, and Rose opened her eyes.

It took a moment for her to realize that Al was right in front of her, waving his hand across her face.

Rose looked around and the Great Hall of Hogwarts was gone and in its place was the small train compartment.

Rose sighed in relief as she realized it was all dream. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long." Al grinned, "Bad dream?"

"Why?" Rose replied raising an eyebrow.

"Because you were muttering, _'No, no, no'_ in your sleep." Al mocked with a high pitched voice. "What were you dreaming of?"

"Oh… well… I don't remember," Rose lied. She didn't dare tell him what she'd dreamt. Al looked like he didn't believe her and was about to press the issue when the compartment door started to open.

In the door stood Scorpius Malfoy. He was about to go in, but as he recognized who were inside the compartment, think better of it. Moments passed as they looked at each other.

"Yes?" Al broke the silence.

"Er…" He was giving the empty seats around Al and Rose longing looks about then he caught Al's eye. "Never mind…" he muttered and started to close the door.

"Wait!" Rose said after him which earned her an uncomprehending look from Al who started to say, "Rose what are you –" but Rose kicked him sharply in the shin. She gave Al a warning look then turned to Scorpius, "Do you want to sit?"

Scorpius stopped in mid-motion and muttered, "Yes." He sat in the next empty seat next to Rose who seemed to be the friendlier of the two.

Awkward moments passed as no one seemed to know what to say but instead took a liking to glancing at each other and then quickly looking away at the window or the door. Al started glaring at his cousin who, in return, looked at him innocently. Finally, Al couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Why did you come here?"

"Al –" Rose started.

"Everywhere else was full," Scorpius replied matter-of-fact.

"It doesn't matter, we don't mind you here, do we Albus?" Rose implied an _or else factor_.

Al pointedly ignored Rose. "Where have you been sitting all this time then?"

"In another compartment but a few older blokes kicked me out." Scorpius said bitterly, "One of them looked like you – your brother?"

"Er…" Al said thinking it probably was.

Rose sensed the awkwardness and tried to avoid it. "I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter."

"Al," he corrected.

Scorpius looked at him and blinked. Then he stuck his hand out, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Al paused for a moment and with a glance at Rose, he shook Scorpius' hand. As Scorpius was shaking Rose's hand the compartment door opened again.

"Well, well," It was James Potter. "Rosie and Malfoy holding hands," - at which the two immediately let go, – "What would her dear old Dad say?"

"Shut it!" Al stood and closed the compartment door. However, before the compartment door could fully be closed, James added in, "Now you'll really be in Slytherin."

After moments of uncomfortable silence, Scorpius asked, "So, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor," Al said a little too quickly.

"I…I'm not too sure," Rose said thinking of her dream but with a look at Al she quickly added. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor though."

Scorpius nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less."

As the train continued to ride on, Scorpius found that Rose Weasley and Al Potter were completely different to what his father painted them to be. As Al and Scorpius had an animated debate about Quidditch, Rose said "I think you two should change into your robes now, we are almost there."

Indeed, they could now see the lights from what could only be Hogsmeade village. So as Rose waited outside, Al and Scorpius changed.

Scorpius could feel the excitement in the air. He was at Hogwarts. Years of waiting and now he was finally here. He wasn't really paying any attention to what or where they were going but they ended up at the castle.

As Scorpius took his first steps on the marble floor he felt right at home. With Rose and Al on either side he felt a thousand times better. All the first years waited fearfully outside the Great Hall where they would be sorted.

As the doors finally opened, he got his first peek at the bright lights inside. Then, they started to stride in. Rose was in front of him and Al was at his side. Rose was telling them of how it was exactly like _Hogwarts, A History_ described and, even though Rose couldn't see, he nodded.

Al was nervous. Scorpius could feel him tensing up beside him. Scorpius didn't know what he was so nervous about, all they had to do was put on a bloody hat and get sorted in to a bloody house _– wait a minute! Get sorted into a house!_

By now they were gathered at the end of the Hall with the Sorting Hat in front of them. As the Hat started to sing, Scorpius tuned it out – with more pressing matters on his mind…

Like getting sorted! This was horrible. This was a nightmare! Scorpius knew he was a definite candidate for Slytherin but Al and Rose were both definite candidates for Gryffindor. There lay the problem! Slytherin and Gryffindor, the two rivaling houses! Scorpius didn't want to be in Gryffindor but he didn't want to lose his two new friends either.

What a disaster! He knew he shouldn't have sat with them! It was all Al's brother's fault! If he hadn't stole his compartment he probably would have made friends with Slytherins!

By now the Sorting Hat's song was over and the actual sorting began.

"Aubrey"

"Bell"

"Capper"

"Davis"

_In the end it didn't really matter, did it? If you had friends in other houses. You'd still see each other during the day, have classes with each other and stuff like that. _Scorpius thought to himself. _But the Slytherins would never forgive you. Being laughed at, teased. Gryffindors and Slytherin just didn't mix. _

"Hufflepuff!"

"Slytherin!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Scorpius cleared his thoughts and hesitantly went up to the platform. He stole a glance at Al and Rose who just realized what Scorpius was fretting about moments ago. _They weren't going to be in the same house._

Their worried faces were all he saw before the Sorting Hat was placed on top of him. After that all he could see was black.

_"Interesting…"_ the Sorting Hat said, moments passed and all he said was _"Interesting."_

Then, "GRYFFINDOR!" he barked aloud.

Scorpius was in shock… as was everyone else in the Hall.

_Gryffindor? Bloody Gryffindor!?! What the…?! I'll be disowned! What would Dad say? What would everyone else say? I can't believe I'm in Gryffindor. How is that possible? Well at least I'll be with Al and Rose…NO! It's still horrible! I was a shoe in for Slytherin! It's in my blood! Generations and generations of Slytherins and now I'm in Gryffindor! What a nightmare!_

_"_SCORPIUS!" He jumped as someone screamed his name. It was Al. He was still in the compartment with Rose and Al and not at Hogwarts, yet.

"Honestly, why am I the only one not falling asleep?" Al said to himself.

Rose caught his eye and gave him a small smile, which he returned. Well, maybe being in Gryffindor wouldn't be _so _bad.

* * *

A/N: Review and you'll get sorted in the house you've always wanted. 


End file.
